Iced Out Fire
by zestychicken2
Summary: Before he dies, Chase Young manages to take something very dear to Kimiko away. Her Fire. After she wakes up, she doesn't know who or where she is. Her fire is taken to a faroff place, and if Raimundo can't get to it in time, Kimiko is forced to death.
1. 1: When You're Gone

**Iced - Out Fire**

_**After one final strike before his death, Chase Young managed to take away something very dear to Kimiko. Her Fire. When she wakes up, she doesn't remember who and where she is. The fire was stored in a far off place, that if Raimundo can't make it to in time. Kimiko will be forced into death.**_

**Disclaimer: **I own. A notebook with two drawings of Kimiko, and one drawing of Raimundo and Omi. But not Clay, no one likes him.

Muhahaha... I haven't written in a while! O.o This won't be very long I assume, oh but it will be fun fun fun! tehehehe! Okay, yeah, enough with this. I shall get on with the story!

I'd love some reviews in this story (snickers).

"Talk" _think _((meee!))

**Chapter one: When You're Gone**

((The song of the chapter... Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone... Think of the lyrics))

"KIMIKO!" Her teammates screamed. She felt her own body fall cold and limp, as the impact made her fall to the ground. She didn't know what cracked, but it sounded like it could have hurt if she could feel it. Vision began to blur, and the only thing that filled her head was Chase Young's cackling laugh, just before he died.

She could feel the light burn out.

**((Bam! Go backwards!))**

"Xiaolin Cyclone!" Raimundo pulled off the finishing attack to Chase Young with a perfect balance of excitement, and excillency. They heard his scream echo, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kimiko's black pig tails whip the side of her head, as she turned and smiled her sweet smile at him, obvious with excitement.

But, his scream soon turned to a cracked up laugh, as just before his eyes rolled back into his head, he shot a bluish spell out of nowhere, directed exactly at Kimiko. Everyone instictively screamed her name, but the happiness didn't swipe off of her face any moment. Almost as though, she expected to get hit...

As she fell to the ground, for a whole second, time slowed to a stop. Everything was done... Everything was finished. One gain, was one lost... Master Fung had always told them. But, not even Omi really listened to that piece of advice... Or crazy metaphore, whatever it was...

Time quickly started again, and Raimundo could already hear three pairs of feet ((obviously, one his own)) running to the small and frail girl infront of them.

Could it be? Was it real? Did it have to be this way? Was... Kimiko really dead?

Her pale skin already had begun to turn purple. The pink tint gone from her face, her eyes glossed over in a haze. It was true. Chase Young's body lay motionless, but a bluish fire, much like the one that hit Kimiko, now engolfed his body, making the aurora around it, not hot, but an icy cold.

When the fire died down, Omi and Raimundo cautiously moved towards it, Clay staying close to Kimiko, one of his hands in hers. In the place of Chase Young's body, was a scroll. It was old, the parchment very close to desinigrating at a slight touch, like one of the butterfly.

Omi bent to pick it up, but the cold aurora hadn't left, and froze his hand to the spot. No one could speak at the strange magic that was at work. When Omi tried to push his hand, it wouldn't budge. Although, when he pulled back, it slipped up perfectly... As though nothing happened.

This time, Raimundo tried, and nothing stopped him.

Picking it up, it quivered, but after a small and accidental wind rush from the current events, the quivered converted from the paper, to Raimundo. He pulled at the string, and it fell instantly into the slightly curled form as Raimundo read allowed:

"This spell is old,

But the feeling's at hold,

It still works to the greatest content." The writing switched over to Chase Young's sloppy, yet neat cursive.

"Raimundo. I trust you are reading this, as the obvious cold aurora has prevented everyone else to get near. By now, I am dead, oh but so is Kimiko. I am sad to report this, and know I did not want to have to be the one to kill her off. I would have much rather gone for the one who broke from my grasp.

But... Fate had told me otherwhise. I had found this spell oh so long ago, and muttered it stupidly. It then peered itself into me, awaiting the day to steal the fire from the Xioalin Dragon of Fire.

What better way than to spread fire, but wind? Trust me, this spell wasn't made, because I knew it would pain you to do this... It's just the way this had to be. I never intended on it happening, but, I thought I mise well have used it, and brought one down with me. The fight is over, and the last of the Shen - Gong - Wu are close to becoming yours. But... You have a time limit Raimundo...

For Kimiko's sake. This is the final big journey I pressume you will have to take... She is not dead. In exactly two hours she will wake up... And, I will let you find out what happens... I specifically had another scroll like this ((same creepy magic holding everyone but Raimundo back)) one made... If you can find it. You will have to search to find it.

I do wish you all fairwell, as harshness is over, now that I have lost to you fairly. But remember Raimundo...

The clock for her life, is ticking..."

**((Oh wow, that was short! O.o!))**

Well... How was the first chapter... Good, bad? Long, short? Worth continuing? I would absolutely lovidove you all if my pretties reviewed. I really don't care I guess though. I shall keep going with this story! Yay! OKay (nodnod & coughcough) I'm done.

Please review including any questions, concerns, and of course, comments! Thanks to all!

♥Zesty♥


	2. 2: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter Two: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

((This chapter's song is Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams... Think between the lines of the lyrics))

"Raimundo you cannot possibly go alone!" Omi protested weakly.

"Watch me." Raimundo simply snapped, pulling on a jacket.

"Rai Par'ner, try to be reason'ble." Clay tried to reason.

"You try..." Raimundo glanced down and shuttered as he tried not to shed tears. "When your worst enemy was thought to be dead, but turns around and knocks your girlfriend into a coma... That you don't know what's gunna come out of it." He looked back up, a hard look on his face.

"But - " Omi started. He wanted to go with. Help. He knew he didn't feel as bad as their leader, but he still had a strong connection to Kimiko aswell.

"Do not attempt to stop him." Master Fung stepped into the room. Knowing well what had happened. He knew it always would... "Raimundo must do this alone if he wishes. We cannot interfere. But, do know Raimundo, that the chances of a trap are high. Chase Young knew you would go without hesitation.

"I know." He tried to sound calm, but any deaf person could tell he was agitated, and anxious to go.

"Be safe." Master Fung bowed to him, as Omi followed. Clay only grinned, as he still had Kimiko in his arms. Raimundo hastilly turned, but slowly back around again.

"Is Dojo coming? Or am I taking a Wu?"

"I'll go." For once, Dojo offered. This sudden thing must have made everyone kick into a very serious mood. He super - sized, and Raimundo got on.

As they floated away, Master Fung told Clay to bring Kimiko to the hospital wing for examination.

♥♥

As Raimundo effortlessly wondered to the main room in Chase's lair, he wondered where the scroll could be. Then, knowing Chase, he instinctively began to touch every brick on the wall.

By now, He was Chase's height, so it was easy for him to realize how far up Chase could reach easily. Finally, he found it, and pressed it in. Slowly, the wall he had just been scaling began to lift, and there were many shelves all covered in books, scrolls, paper, notes, pictures... Any source of something on paper that could give you information.

But, there was a certain scroll that caught Raimundo's eye. He knew for a fact it wasn't the scroll he was looking for. That scroll was easily set on a stand in the middle of the room, waiting for Raimundo to take it... Ice partially glowing around it.

No, it wasn't that one...

It was another. On the backwall, there were eight scrolls... The top four were enclosed in a locked case. Magic that Raimundo couldn't use. But, the names read:

_Luna - Water_

_Cho - Wind_

_Raphial - Fire_

_Keven - Earth_

He traced his fingers over the glass of Raphial, then Cho. He wondered if maybe there was a romance between the two before.

They were the first, and Raimundo knew, people thought the only set of elemental dragons. But, then there were four scrolls. Each on the outside said a name.

_Omi - Water_

_Raimundo - Wind_

_Kimiko - Fire_

_Clay - Earth_

He was curious, and cautiously picked up his own. He unrolled the first part and read.

"_Raimundo Pedrosa, born March Twenty - Fourth, 1989 at Nascimento Hospital, Rio De Jenario, Brazil._"

After scrolling to the bottom, he read something about himself dying, and that's all before he quickly realized what it was and rolled it back up. It was a life scroll. Master Fung had told them a long time ago to keep them interested during a training session that their were scrolls that were formed by each dragon's element at birth, saying their whole life story.

He was tempted to pick up and read about Kimiko, and maybe about the family Raimundo wanted to share with her... But he quickly turned back around, as the temptation was almost pulling him in. He snatched up the scroll with the blue aurora and unraveled it.

To understand things better ((since no one was around to think he was insane)), he began to read outloud.

"I'm happy to see you found what you were looking for. But, this isn't over Raimundo. The game has only begun. Right about now, Kimiko is waking up. You're not there to see what she's like? You should Raimundo. But first... I have a few things to tell you...

First... Like I said in my last scroll... I have taken the Fire away from Miss Tohomiko. It's been put in place you may know as Antarctica. It's the only place that the fire would not spread and disolve, or fall back to Kimiko. Unfortunately... I know the fire has been gone from her for more than an hour obviously. Therefore, the fire will be frozen being in a snowy and icey region so long. She will have to accompany you because the fire cannot be touched by someone other than herself.

Also, even if somehow you could get it out of Antarctica it would disolve the second the ice melted. Good luck to you Raimundo.

Oh... and one last thing... You have five days before she dies..."

The scroll ended, and Raimundo dropped it in horror. Quickly, he dashed to Dojo and told him to get back to the temple immediately.

♥♥

As Dojo was nearing the ground, Raimundo instictively jumped off of his back and as soon as he landed he swiftly stumbled to the hospital wing.

Just as he walked in the door, the small raven haired girl began to stir.

Everyone crowded around, and Raimundo kneeled next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Kimiko?" Clay questioned when she opened her eyes, blinking as fast as she could. As her blinking slowed, she looked at everyone.

There was a cowboy, gianted yellow headed and bald boy, a Brazillian Hottie, and a guy that... Well he needed fashion help.

"Kim... I'm so glad you're okay." The brunette smiled lovingly at her, and kissed her hand. She simply blinked and opened her mouth, trying to find her voice.

"I... I'm sorry..." She squeaked. "Do I know you?"

♥♥

Chapter two done muhahaha! Such a bad cliff hanger in my opinion. So um yeah...

I really liked writing that chapter... Something I haven't done before. But, it bothers me that even though Chase is dead, he still has a way to wriggle problems into people's lives! Gah!

Please review, and I'll update... thanks!

♥zesty♥


	3. 3: Don't Say You Love Me

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter Three: Don't Say You Love Me**

(This Chapter's Song is Don't Say You Love Me... M2M... think about it people... If you don't know it, that's why they made YouTube O.o)

"What?"

"Do I know you...?"

"You're joking." Raimundo was dumbfounded.

"I must..." She had a hint of disgust in her voice from his tone. "Where from again?"

"You're together..." Clay stated, trying to act innocent.

"From just how you look, I can tell you're cocky. I do NOT go for cocky guys... There's no way. And, me myself... I would remember if I went out with someone of the likes of you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raimundo stood up.

"I'm not pointing out anything in particular." She snarled with a sarcastic drip of venom.

"Back to the Bitch I once knew I see..."

"Raimundo!" Omi stepped in, glaring at the brunette. "How could you say something to Kimiko like that? You two are connected!"

"Say again?" Kimiko's eyesbrows rose.

"He means together." Clay pointed out.

"Master Fung! Tell her!" Raimundo whined.

"Raimundo... That's not my job." He almost saw the smirk on his teacher's face because Raimundo hated being mad at Kimiko... And when Kimiko was mad at him.

"You're so... irritating."

"Don't talk to Master Fung like that!" Clay opened his mouth, but wished he hadn't. All eyes were on him, giving him a w-t-f expression. "Wha?"

"Where's my father? And... My friends?" Kimiko's eyes turned from angry and annoyed to scared and confused. "Where am I, and why am I waking up in a hospital? And... How come you guys are here, and I don't know you!" Tears whelled in her eyes. No one wanted to see the confused girl begin the cry.

Raimundo sat on the bed that she was now sitting up in, and took her hands in his. "Do you remember any of us?"

She closed her eyes, trying to hold in tears for an unknown reason. A vision flashed throw her head.

_♥_

_"Wudai Mars, Fire!" the japanese girl flipped throw the air, but the robot only absorbed her attack. Her skin felt cold, and she couldn't conjure fire to catch herself. The robot threw it right back at her._

_Screaming, she fell the rest of the drop, barely missing the fire the metal contraption dropped under her. Someone was their to catch her though. It wasn't a graceful catch, but he definately saved her from a death..._

_Brunette hair, a groan that said he hurt all over, and emerald eyes... She only knew him as one person. She rolled off of him to reveal his arm in a twisted position. Her voice wouldn't come to her mouth._

_"Are you okay?" It came from him, even though he was the one with a broken arm._

_"I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears still dripping._

_"Hey... I'd rather have a broken arm than have you dead." He pulled her over. "Come here..." She kissed him lightly and pulled back._

_"Oh Rai... I'm sorry." Slightly smiling, she kissed him again._

_♥_

She opened her eyes again and looked thoughtfully at the person sitting infront of her. "I..." She was lost for words. Her mind was telling her 'hell no!' but her heart was nagging at her... But not pinning it. She couldn't seem to remember who exactly those people in the vision were... It was too hard to tell. "I'm sorry." She finally said.

Raimundo's spirit dropped immediately as he got up from the bed. "Well then..."

"Did you find the scroll?" Master Fung asked curiously.

"Yeah... I did." He still refused to look up.

"What did it say?"

The slightest tears he refused to let fall were blocking his vision, but he could still make out his own voice. "Her fire has been frozen and stored in Antarctica... I'm the only one who can get it... But she has to come with me... and..." He looked down, tears falling to the growned almost in a slow motion.

"But what Rai?" Clay put a friendly hand on his leader's shoulder.

"I have five days to get it for her... Or she's dead."

Everyone was silent for a moment. And, by some strange tug... Kimiko felt she sort of knew what was going on... She was scared, and knew they were talking about her... But she had to ask. "Fire?"

Now it was Master Fung's turn. He knew no one else could explain it quite as well. "That's your element Kimiko. You took a chance offered to you to come and train at a temple in China. You found out on the first day how to fight, your first enimies, who your teammates were, and that you can control the element fire."

"What do you mean control it?" She was still confused.

"He means Kimiko, tha' you can conjure id, control id, not be burned by id... Things like tha'. " ((D equals T with Clay people...)) Clay explained.

"I see..." She left it at silent thought for a moment. "What else... do I not remember? Supposively." She muttered at the end, that only Raimundo caught.

"You've become much less snotty." He replied to that last comment with a wicked tone.

"Rai!" Clay snapped. "We'll explain things to ya over time Kim."

"Okay." She smiled at the cowboy, greatful not everyone was mean around that place.

"Should you be going then?" Omi asked, he'd been quiet for most of the conversation. He didn't want to mistake again that they'd be going with.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko. She had curled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees lightly... He knew she was thinking hard about things. "Team meeting..." He grabbed Omi and Clay and drug them back.

"Wha's the hesitation, par'ner?"

"Shouldn't we teach her a small bit of how to fight first?"

"You only have five days Raimundo..." Omi seemed a lot more serious than he usually did, slacking a little bit since Raimundo became leader, but still definately the most enthusiastic, being raised in the temple.

"But still..."

"Omi's right Rai. Bu', Then again... Rai's righ'."

"You make no sense..." Raimundo and Omi both stared at him hard.

"Yeah well... I'm from Texas!"

"Did you just insult yourself?" Raimundo laughed.

"I -... Shu' up!"

"Sorry to interrupt..." Master Fung smiled and pointed to the door. There was a whisp of red robe and black hair going out the door.

Raimundo was quick to run after her, but he stopped close to the door at Clay's voice. "You migh' wanna give her some time... A lo' to take in ya' know?"

He walked carefully to the door and watched the girl look up at the sky. For once in his life, Raimundo didn't see Kimiko as the fierce, tecno-geek, hot-headed, sweet girl... He saw her as lost, alone, confused, afraid, quiet, and insecure... He wondered if she would ever be the same girl... If she would remember what happened when she didn't have her memory... When it came back.

♥

Kimiko looked up at the stars and wondered so many things. Questions fluttered through her mind... So many she couldn't answer. She almost wanted to scream, but knew it was the wrong time considering the fact these people might be alarmed.

The brunette... He seemed like he cared... Like he... _Loved _her... But... How could that have happened? They were two totally different people... It didn't make any sense to her. She walked a little way until she came to a small pond. A swan was seen. She smiled, but in the back of her mind, she'd always heard that seeing a swan was a sign of death...

"Interesting." She whispered to herself. "The swan is considered so beautiful and graceful, yet its a sign of death..." She almosted laughed to herself. "Why does it seem everything tonight consists of death?" She felt the ribbon in her hair and tugged, letting her hair fall down her back.

It was a lot longer than she last remember, and she felt a little taller... Perhaps these people were telling her the truth, and weren't crazy. She remembered what they had said about getting her 'fire' back... Or dying.

She sighed and sat down. She really didn't want to die. Kimiko had always been a girl who enjoyed life... And yet, right now... She thought it sucked. Pushing herself up on her hands, she did a flip.

It seemed a lot easier than usual... She had always had difficulty doing that flip, and now she did it as though it were...

"Natural."

Kimiko quickly turned to see the brunette trying to smile, but he looked... sad.

"Excuse me?" She tried to sound nice... Obviously _something _had to have happened."

"You're a natural..."

"Oh no..." She smiled, and it actually wasn't fake. "I never used to be able to do that..."

"For the past five years you've been able to do it."

"Five years huh?" She again looked over at the swan.

"Five years... All and all you've spent here..."

"But... What about family and friends... and life... I mean, what will happen when we leave this place? We won't have high school deplumas, or basically any experiance with the outside world!"

"Yeah... we will... we spent it here... we're permited to getting that stuff... And, we go out looking for Shen Gong Wu... So, we interact with the outside world."

"Shen Gong Wu?"

"They're um... Here..." He walked into a building and came back out with a strange object. "The mantis flip coin."

"The wha?"

Raimundo smiled. He'd never seen a girl so confused in a while anyways. "Mantis... flip coin!" He flipped the coin, and then flipped into the air himself. He didn't use any wind power so the Japanese girl could see how it really worked. When he landed, her mouth was slightly open.

She'd close it, and then open it, and close it, and repeat. "You look like a fish."

"Like you look better." Raimundo sigh at her comment. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"It'll take time... But, you know... You're body is still used to the fighting moves we use... We could test out what you really know... Your tiger instinct."

"I'm not gunna ask... Whatever."

He smiled... "Great!"

♥

Clay and Omi walked out on the courtyard only ten minutes later, to see the two arguing about something or another. "Why is this such a deja vu?"

"A what?"

"Uh... Never min'." They got closer to see what the dragons of wind and fire were arguing about.

"Are you crazy? Or do you just not have a brain? There is no way - "

"I know what I heard! And, I know what you can do!" Raimundo screamed at her, but her hot head trait refused to come out. She only... yelled.

"You must be deaf too! I didn't say that! And I CAN'T do that...! It's not even possible for gymnasts! Come on, that's insane to try!"

"I did it!"

"You're weird!"

"You're being really really snotty and stubbern right now! Sometimes I seriously hate you!" Raimundo covered his mouth with his hand as though he had just taken part in an unacceptable sin.

She smiled, almost refusing to let tears fall.. Almost. She really hated this kid... But something inside of her just completely ripped and broke. "Well then..." She tried to blink, the smile becoming more and more like an irritated cry every moment. "I know really then you were lying... You don't love me." She turned and walks past Omi and Clay, and they both looked at Raimundo with their 'don't piss off Kimiko!' expression.

"Gah!" He threw his hands up and walked to grassy parts inside the temple walls. He picked up a cherry blossom and closed his eyes.

♥

_"Kimiko, what in the world are you doing up there? You're gunna fall one day, and I'm not gunna catch you!"_

_"Will you relax? I won't fall... If I do, I don't think you'd let me fall to my certain death!"_

_"Kim... You're only fourteen feet off the ground. I don't think you'll die!"_

_"What if I fell on my head?" Raimundo had no answer. "Besides... I'm trying to find a perfect one!"_

_"Perfect one of what?"_

_"You'll see!"_

_A few moments later, Kimiko jumped from the tree and landed in a kneeling potition on one leg, and the other to the side perfectly straight. One hand was slightly behind her and straight, the other touching the ground for forward balance._

_"You should stay like that more often... You look hot in that pose."_

_"You idiot." She turned and changed the subject. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes..."_

_"Okay..." He obeyed, completely trusting the girl. She lay a palm sized cherry blossom in his hand and kissed his cheek. _

_"Open!"_

_He looked at it, and he never usually said anything was beautiful except girls... But, this... this was pure magic._

_It was splotched with a lavender purple, Easter colored pink, and a snowy white... There were no small rips or flaws._

_"In Japan... My father told me that if you go to far depths to get a cherry blossom, or if you catch one. It's suppose to tell you how good or bad your future will be..."_

_"This one must be pretty good then, huh?"_

_"Perfect..." He held out his hand to give it back, but she pushed it back to him lightly._

_"Keep it... You deserve it..."_

_He smiled and kissed her. They clasped hands and decided to take a walk..._

_♥_

"Kim... Where did you go?"

♥♥

Interesting chapter... Not very exciting, but it explains a lot. The next will be more eventful, and a ton more Rai Kim stuff in it... So, beware!

Please Review if you like the story, otherwhise I may not finish it... I dunno what I wanna do with this so... Yeah... Review!

Toodly Oodles!

♥zesty♥


	4. 4: Friend or Foe

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe**

(This Chapter's Song: Friend or Foe - - T.A.T.U. ... Listen to it, and think about the lyrics please and thank you!)

"I'm totally ready to go..." Raimundo breathed, picking up the backpack and putting it on his back.

"Only thing is... You forgot Kimiko." Clay smiled at him, as the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Where'd she get off too?" He questioned.

"I haven't seen her or Omi since last night." Clay shrugged, obviously wondering aswell. Raimundo raised an eyebrow and went outside to the training grounds. There in the middle of the grounds, was Omi teaching Kimiko basic moves, that she actually manouvered quite well.

He watched the way her body flowed with his motions, and the way she so simply did this amazed him... It was almost like the real Kimiko was there. But he knew it was far from. He wolf whistled at Kimiko, thinking maybe it would help lighten the mood.

She only turned around with an expression that said 'what the hell are you doing?' and then turned back around, only in time to block Omi's attack and kick off of his head doing a backflip. That's the thing she didn't want to do last night... One of the many actually.

She was doing fine with Omi, Raimundo didn't understand why she wouldn't do it around him.

3

_"Raimundo, are you mad?"_

_"I've seen you do it thousands of time Kim! Come on!" He whined, and gave her the puppy dog pout she couldn't not crack at._

_"You wanna know the real reason?"_

_Instead of her doing it, he was much more interested in why she wouldn't. He nodded quickly, a small smile already forming on his lips._

_"I'm afraid I'll mess up infront of you." Her cheeks turned a bright red, and Raimundo only started laughing at her. Soon, it wasn't embarassment anymore, she was angry... She kicked him in the shin and walked away, her hair swaying behind her._

_"Gah! I'm sorry!" He hobbled after her as quick as he could, but he was failing to catch up._

_3_

"I think you'll be going now..." Omi stated, after he recovered from her pushing his head. It was about three fourths of his body weight. No doubt he'd fall back.

Kimiko smiled and said her thanks, turning around to the brunette with a backpack hanging from his hand, reaching out to her. She took it and put it on her back, and looked up at him. She wondered why his eyes were so stonely cold. It made her shiver.

"Let's go." He simply stated, heading out.

She sigh and followed, waving back at the people waving at her.

"You seem to be fine with them... But when it comes to me... You do realize we had the strongest connection, right?" Kimiko sighed, assuming this come up, but not this quickly.

Perhaps she should make peace... He was helping her... But one thing she wanted to know: "You act now as though you hate me... If that's correct, then why are you doing this for me?" She had dodged his question, that made him a little irritated... But that agitation was drown out by her words...

There were multiple ways he could answer. Refuse to let her think he hates her, even though he, plain as day, said he did sometimes yesterday. But then, how come she got so upset over it? She seemed as though she hated him too. Or, he could go on just saying that he didn't like innocent people dying... And that's exaclty was what going to happen to her in four and a half days if he didn't.

But, either way, he couldn't answer. He only looked at his feet that were shuffling more quickly than before. Kimiko must have been able to tell something was up, because she immediately stopped prying the subject.

They walked in silence for a while. But, it wasn't an akward silence, it was more... Comfortable, if anything. Or it was just one of those times that no one really felt like talking, so it was neither akward nor comfortable.

It was strange, but in a way, they both understood...

??

_They both walked down the dirt path, silence surrounding them in a magestic swirl. It wasn't a type of silence where you just moseyed along, enjoying the other's company, but then again... It wasn't the kind that made you gasp quietly for air, because the tension was choking you._

_It was right inbetween, where neither knew what to say, but it didn't really matter to the other._

_The two opposites were strange like that, but that's what everyone loved about seeing them together. At one moment, their friendship was a bond that could pass through anything, and still be just as strong as ever. Another moment, it would be as though the electricity would kill someone who tried to interrupt a fight._

_How they came together, no one understood. But to them, that was part of the illusion in a relationship. The fun illusion that was fooling to everyone around them... That's what made those type of bonds special._

_Both people knew something no one else in the world could even begin to wonder about. And, everyone's illusion was different. Some were secretive, some were open but still hidden. Others were serious, while others were so side - splitting funny, even the most depressed person would have to laugh._

_"Hey Kim?" The silent illusion they shared at that moment shattered, bringing comfortable conversation._

_"Hm?" She glanced at him, her cheeks turning a shade pinker than they already were at just the sight of him._

_He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed gently. "Thanks for coming with me tonight..." She glanced out at the sunset that was happening, and smiled._

_"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world..." She sigh, and pulled herself closer to him so he could slip his arm around her._

_"That's nice to know." The brunette nodded thoughtfully._

_"Where would you wanna be right now, Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, curiousity now filling the small gap between them._

_"Where do I wanna be?"_

_"Yeah, like where... What time, maybe even who with?"_

_"Well... I want to be with a girl, who's about this tall," He put his hand up to Kimiko height with his right hand, the left still around Kimiko's waist, "and... black hair with beautiful blue eyes... She's very very beautiful."_

_Kimiko smiled, but nodded at him to continue. "And... I want to be in Brazil... With beautiful sunsets, almost like this... But way more colors... And, reflect off the water... Come on, a beach Kimiko... It'd be amazing!"_

_She giggled and leaned her head against his arm, being still too short to do that properly. But, he surprised her when he picked her up on his back, and began to run. She shouted at him to stop, her voice being heard from a long ways away, but he never did._

_That's usually what followed most of their silences..._

_??_

A girl stepped out of the shadow with confidence plastered on her face. She was rather short, with long black hair pulled into two pony tails held with red ribbon. Her bangs swept her face, framing it as picture perfect as ever. Her eyes were a bright sapphire, shining with an inner fire.

She had red robes on, with white tights, and black ballet flats for shoes. When she talked, her voice was both strong and innocent all at once. She smiled a sweet smile, and turned to face the people gawking at the illusion.

"How did I do?"

Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean's eyes were wide with shock. It was positively amazing...

Things were going to work out exactly how they wanted it.

??

Oh wow... This will be pretty interesting I think. I hope I left a pretty good cliff hanger. God, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this forever... Very busy. I feel so bad! My computer crashed, and I finally now got it back with my story on it... so I could post this chapter! Yay

Please keep reviewing though, It makes me sad to think I probably lost all my reviewers. (sigh) Prove me wrong! I'll update after I get a few reviews. Thanks a million! And by the way... Sorry it was so short... It'll get longer, I promise.

-zesty-


	5. 5: Listen to Your Heart

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter 5: Listen to Your Heart**

_(This chapter's song is Listen to Your Heart - DHT... You should know the rest...)_

Raimundo walked sourly down the road, watching Kimiko gleam at all the guys walking past. Some would wink, causing her to blush... Some would stop and ask her to diner, until Raimundo latched onto her arm. Upon seeing him, they scampered off, and Kimiko stomped for a moment, before following.

It had been their normal routine for the past two hours. Of course, they couldn't use the golden tiger claws. Oh no, things just weren't that easy... They had to go to Jack in order to get them. It was too much of a hassle, so they took the Wings of Tanabi instead. Kimiko was light enough, but god damn it if she let go...

She'd be dead.

But, there was a time limit on the wings... So, they had to get away first. It was completely stupid, yes. But, if that's what had to be done to get his Kimiko back... He would do it. Besides, his element was wind... He was far too quick to let Kimiko die. He couldn't let her... There was no point in trying if he didn't think he could do it. Raimundo was almost certain.

And then, he and Kimiko would go back to being the perfect little couple everyone always wanted them to be! Simple... Right?

He prayed that was the case.

??

They had crossed a lot of ground... It had been three days since they'd used the Wings of Tanabi last, which meant they were making excellent ground. All in all, Kimiko had been kind to him, but she was so curious she just couldn't help herself.

She found she was already very attached to Raimundo. She figured that they had to be telling her the truth, and allowed him to tell her things that may trigger some sort of memory. There really wasn't any possible way that could happen, but Raimundo tried either way.

Some of the memories, like the first time she had won a Xiaolin Showdown, the painful memory of him betraying the team, going to Tokyo to visit her father, Omi's trip into the Ying - Yang world, going back in the past, and him becoming leader. On top of that, the more recent memories like him and Kimiko's first official date, the time Clay accidentally gave her barbecue sauce instead of her shampoo, making it a rather weird brown.

Most vividly, he'd paint her a picture of the two of them, earning her trust so far as she might believe it. It was all so enchanting...

She had fallen asleep around the fire he had hastily built. It seemed as though she loved the stories, and they comforted her, even in this situation. As far as Raimundo was concerned, for the most part... The real Kimiko was right there with him...

He smiled as he put a sleeping bag over her small body, and decided to snuggle into his as well. It was across the fire, so he didn't upset Kimiko, but he did have absolutely clear view of her, so he could watch her and wonder what it was going to be like when she got her memory back. It was a lot colder where they were now, but at the same time, the days were still quite hot. Just one of those, half way between the equator and South Pole sweet spots he supposed.

He fell asleep to Kimiko's angelic smile, the one he had come to know she wore when she would dream about something she truly cared about. He didn't know what it was, but having it there filled his mind with hope.

And with that, he fell into an undisrupted sleep.

??

Kimiko woke up, only to see the dark, but starry sky. A noise had woken her up, and that same noise (a rustling in the bushes) caused her to sit up and glance around. Raimundo was asleep and rolled over, murmuring something about a giant pool filled with whipped cream and onions.

It almost made her laugh. They had grown to like each other a lot. It was funny how just a few days ago, she had been asked out to dinner, and really wanted to say yes. If that offer came again, she probably wouldn't have taken it.

There was another rustle in the bushes, and this time she stood up. She thought about waking Raimundo, but he always said unless you're in trouble, don' wake me up. This didn't really qualify for trouble... It could be a rabbit, or a squirrel, or -

"Hello Kimiko..." A girl walked out of the bushes, her black hair bouncing in pigtails. They were identical to the ones she felt bobbing on her head whenever she walked.

"Who... Who are you?" She whispered, not knowing why she hadn't ducked down and shaken Raimundo awake. She knew she should, but something about the girl had her feet basically melted to the ground.

"My name is Kyri..." She smiled, her pearly white teeth showing, but then, her voice went from hissing and mysterious, to angelic, and innocent. "But... Now..." She cocked her head to her side, and gave the Japanese girl the most Kimiko - like expression she could.

It was the same expression she had come to know over the years. She always gave it to her father, her friends, and had even mirrored it. It was HER expression, and Kyri pulled it off perfectly.

"But now... My name is going to be Kimiko." Swiftly, in what seemed like one motion, she was kneeling in front of Kimiko, and rammed her elbow into the girl's stomach, knocking her out. "That was... easy..." She caught Kimiko only inches before she hit the ground, and walked about twenty yards out from the remains of the campfire.

Hastily, she dumped Kimiko behind a tree, and slashed a K into the bark. After that, she took out neon pink spray paint and painted over the K quickly. Then, she walked back to the camp, made sure Raimundo was still asleep by sweeping the hair out of his eyes, and then curled up in her sleeping bag, falling in a dark, but happy (for her) dream.

??

Raimundo awoke in the morning, smacking his lips to try and make them moist. He looked over, and stretched, watching as Kimiko rolled over, away from him. He smiled and got up, pulling out some food, and getting ready to make their breakfast.

He had had the weirdest dream last night... He didn't have a very grand picture, but he could hear voices. A very creepy Kimiko voice and a very scared Kimiko voice. It was such a bizarre conversation, but the weird part was that he barely remembered it. It was all very hazy, but he figured it wasn't anything weird.

He had had dreams like that before anyways...

A few moments later, Kimiko awake, and rose at the smell of oatmeal. "Ew..."

He shrugged. "Sorry... It's really the only thing we have... When we go through the next town, I'll buy you breakfast... Kay?"

She simply nodded and stood up stretching. She sure wasn't used to sleeping on hard ground like that. "I'll be right back..."

Raimundo looked up, a sense of confusion on his face. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom stuff Rai... Bathroom stuff..." She smiled as a blush appeared deeply on his face.

"Just um. Don't go too far..." He blushed again at his words, and looked down, concentrating completely on the oatmeal. She shook her head, and walked away.

A long distance away, she had already spotted her neon K. Quickly going behind the tree, Kyri saw that the real Kimiko was gone. She had done her job, and Wuya and Hannibal had done theirs.

Everything was going according to plan... And the best part was...

Was that Raimundo didn't have a clue.

??

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated and Sorry the chapter is so short. It's just... I think that I was originally going to have this about ten chapters. It was moving way to slow, so I had to skip a few days.

I hope you guys understand. So dearly sorry for the wait though, just to disappoint you.

Tell me what you think in a review! Please and thank you! Expect an update a little sooner than last time...

-zesty-


	6. 6: I'd Lie

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter 6: I'd Lie**

_(Chapter's song - I'd Lie - Taylor Swift. Come on, you should know it. Good song, now think of it!)_

A groan escaped her lips, as she looked around. "Where am I?" She sat up quickly, and whipped her head in all directions. She wasn't out in the woods where she remembered. "Raimundo?" She jumped up, and looked around, scared as ever.

"He's... Not here..." A voice was heard from the corner.

"Who are you?" She tried to sound strong, as Raimundo told her she used to sound, but really she was terrified. And she was pretty sure she wasn't convincing.

"I'm Wuya."

"Wuya?" She cocked her head, but remembered the memories the brunette had shared, and her eyes widened.

"Yes Kimiko. My poor child..." She walked over and cupped the Japanese girl's cheek. "He was leading you to death..."

"Huh?" She tried to back away, but something about her paralyzed Kimiko with fear.

"Oh... We were so afraid we'd lost you... They cast a spell on you. That wretched Raimundo... They took you, and waited for you to wake up; Told you lies, and made you even more confused than you truly were." Wuya's eyes looked so incredibly close to being true.

"But he said... He said he loved me..." She whispered, shaking her head, making her hair wiggle a little. "And you!" She pointed a finger at the witch with such a shrill voice, it made the maroon haired 1500 year old jump backwards. "You made Raimundo betray us! And -"

"Heavens no! What kind of lies did he tell you?"

Kimiko bit her lip, and held her head. She had no idea who to believe, and who not to believe. It was all... Extremely confusing. She was trying so hard just to remember, but to no avail. "I just don't know..."

"Why don't you come with me, and we can get you some food and cleaned up?"

She nodded slowly, not knowing quite what else to do.

??

"Feeling better?" Kimiko looked around, but saw no one in the room. "Down here." She dropped her head immediately to the table, to see a bean. She blinked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Over here..." She turned her head, and saw another bean, but this one much larger. To make sure that was the one who was talking to her, she took her fork and poked it. "Hey! Watch that piece of medal, would ya?"

"Oh gosh!" She dropped her fork when it rubbed it's side. "I'm sorry!" She dropped her eyes to the beans level. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bean... Hannibal Roy Bean."

"I'm Kimiko."

"Course sweetheart, I know who you are. I'm just so happy you're back with us."

"Who's... Us. I mean, all I've met was some very old woman, and a bean..."

"Those people who claimed to be your friends... They killed our leader. Chase Young."

"Chase..." She blinked. "They told me he was evil."

"Lies my child... Lies... They only said that to try and get you on their side. We're lucky we get you back when we did... They were leading you to torture... Very evil torture."

Kimiko didn't know if she should believe this bean, or the person who seemed to care so dearly about her. "Can I have a moment?"

"You can have anything you want my dear..."

She nodded, and placed her napkin on the large table. Getting up and stretching to make it look convincing, she slowly left the room, and slid against the wall. She was so scared right now, no one could feel the emotions she was feeling.

It was almost as though she were a chicken with it's head cut off... And people were yelling for it to go in different directions. The only problem was, was that the chicken didn't have ears anymore... So how could it possibly tell which way was good, and which way was bad?

Quickly jumping up when she saw someone coming, she looked as though she were just coming out. "Oh! Hello Kimiko. Are you finished eating?"

"Um... I've just excused myself for a moment. I wanted to take some time to go outside, and clear my head of some thoughts."

"Yes, of course Kimiko..." She put a hand on her back, that suddenly made Kimiko shutter. She hoped it wasn't noticably, but quickly got out of that hallway.

Once she was by the doors, she burst them open, to make doves fly up off the platform. She looked around. There were beautiful trees, and water falls lining the whole place, which almost made it look as though it were floating.

The colors were cool and calm, so they didn't hurt anyone's eyes, and the whole thing was just peaceful. She walked down some slim, light blue, spiral stairs down to a nice spot with a fountain and a cage of doves.

She carefully slide open the cage, and took a dove out. It sat there on her hand, as though it had been trained to do so. She smiled, and let it fly off to the trees to join the family. Then she looked into the fountain at herself. "Why can't I remember? Why does this have to be confusing? Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" She splashed at her reflection hard, splitting it up for a moment... It only came right back.

_"The answer in blue, is always true..."_

"What?" She looked around, her eyes shifting.

_"If you use your mind, the result will be devine!"_

"I don't understand..." She cried out, becoming even more confused. She couldn't even see the person who as talking.

_"Remember last night, and it'll be an easy fight!"_

Her world begin to spin, as voices filled her head. She didn't know from where, because it was completely silent outside besides the water running, and the birds chirping lightly... On top of that, she was completely alone.

Feeling no more strength left in her body, she collapsed.

??

Opening her eyes, she put a hand to her head. "What the -" She looked up to see the night sky filled with stars. The fountain was the same, and the birds still chirped quietly, although most were sleeping.

Those voices. She recognized a few of them to be Wuya, Hannibal, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung. But, all the others were absent in her mind.

Everything was hazy, as she looked around at the birds. Carefully going over there, she noticed one certain dove had blue speckles all over it. She opened the cage, and put that one on her hand. It was sleeping soundly, making a sweet chirp when it breathed.

Looking on it, she found the blue specks were in the form of letters. Quickly trying to find where it started, she was interrupted.

"Kimiko! There you are!" She put the dove back in the cage, around all other white ones so it wouldn't be spotted. "We were so worried!" A now giant bean, and the maroon haired woman ran down the spiral stair case, and went up to her.

The witch hugged her tightly. "We were afraid they had gotton you again." Hannibal nodded.

"You're... You're huge!" She gasped.

Hannibal chuckled. "Why yes little lady, I sure am... But, it's not a big deal... We managed to save a few Shen - Gong - Wu from the evil side... These cuffs being one of them. They let me get bigger so I can help protect everything good!"

"Everything... Good?" Kimiko repeated in a question.

"Why yes!"

As he began to explain, Kimiko's mind forcefully drifted to other things. She blinked a few times, trying to get her mind off of it and reavert it back to what the bean was saying. But she just couldn't.

"Wait! Wait!" She heard herself saying. He stopped, and although for a split second he looked annoyed, his lips formed a smile.

"Yes?"

"How come... If you kidnapped me... Then, how come they haven't come to find me? I mean, it sounds like you've been good enemies for a very long time, so I'm assuming they know where you guys... live I guess. Why wouldn't they come find me, and stuff like that..."

"We replaced you with one other of our team. The fire they were leading you to get... You see, you wouldn't be able to withstand it, with that wretched spell on you... But, her... She does not have that spell... She'll be completely unharmed."

From that point on, images flashed in Kimiko's head. They were lying. But fine, until she found a way out... She would play along with their little game. She was always a good actress. "Oh..." She sighed. "That's a relief..."

She was going to get out of here, and somehow manage to get back to Raimundo. After all, he said she only had about three days before death if she didn't get that fire.

She was at least going to tell him that wasn't the real her, even if it was the last thing she ever did...

She was sure of it.

??

Wow, another fast update. I'm on a roll here, aren't I? Weird! Lol, I'm hoping you guys review, I know, I know... It's been a rather long time but meh.

Just, please leave me some love. I'm planning on giving this story four more chapters. (If I can find enough to happen) But it's only going to be ten chapters. Sorry for the uber shortness.

Anyways, I hope to hear from you all soon! Oh yeah... And any questions? Just PM me or Review, and I can answer them ASAP... (If you don't have an account that's okay! give an annonymous review, and I can answer you at the beginning of next chapter.

-zesty-


	7. 7: Ready, Set, Go!

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Chapter 7: Ready, Set, Go!**

_(Chapter song - Ready, Set, Go! - Tokio Hotel. Go Listen, they're the most awesome german band you'll ever hear!! And, the song fits with this chapter!)_

She looked at the dove again, and decided it was weird yes... But she would just have to trust the thing. Like the voice told her... "An answer in blue, is always true!" With a nod and a smile, she started up the stairs, and put on the most outraged look she possibly could.

??

"Those Wretched snakes... We need to stop them!" Kimiko pounded her fist on the table. Her act seemed to be going pretty well - - considering the fact Wuya and Hannibal were grinning like idiots nonstop. _Dorks... _She thought to herself.

"Indeed." Wuya's fang like teeth showed through her cruel smile as she got up. "Kimiko... You'll have to stay here though. If we bring you along, they may try and take you again."

She pretended to pout. "I want to go!"

"Let the girl come, Wuya... She'll know enough to call for help."

Kimiko's eyes widened just a little. That wasn't suppose to work.

"Alright..." Wuya shrugged. Kimiko needed time to stall. She smirked and stood up.

"This is going to be perfect!" She clapped her hands together. This made the two baddies even more convinced. Again, she thought the same thought over again. She just... figured she'd be in a little pain for a while. "I've got a plan..." With that, she spun out of the room, signaling for the two to follow her.

She was bringing them down to the fountain, so she could explain with the water. Kimiko had no clue if there was even any water where Raimundo was, but she didn't care.

Carefully, she spun until she was at the steps, and when she knew they were there, she spun a little to long, and her foot slipped off the edge of the stone ledge. Plummeting down, she hit her head on the step, immediately gashing the back of it, but not deep enough to need stitches. She flipped over, and hit her now twisted ankle on the stone.

When this happened, she let out a yelp and tried to move her hands to it. So far this plan was working. Upon moving so quickly, she fell again, and hit her cheekbone on the stone.

"Yeouch..." She mumbled at the end of the steps. Tears began to come to her eyes, even if she didn't want them to, and she began to bawl from the pain.

Quickly, Wuya bounded down the stairs, Hannibal moving more slowly behind her. She picked Kimiko up, and put her on her lap. The Japanese girl had to retain a shudder. She had really no clue ALL the damage the two of them had caused, but she knew it was bad. And, she was definately scared of the two.

"Well, she can't exactly come now..." Wuya sighed. "She looks like she might have a slight concussion... And her ankle. It'll get swollen fast, and she'll most likely break it if we took her. Her cheek... It'll swell up her eye so bad..."

"You can't use magic?"

"I can, but it'll take time. Time we do not have. We must get to them quickly. A few hours at the least."

Hannibal nodded, a sense of worry in his nature. "We're going without you Kimiko."

She nodded vigerously, happy to not have to move around. But, there were other reasons that she wasn't about to share. Wuya handed Kimiko off to Hannibal, and it made the black haired girl fall down the steps five more times. His slippery grasp made the hair on her skin stick up like mad. It was sick and twisted, and quite frankly, she hated it.

??

A few hours later, after her own medical attention, along with the magic Wuya put on her wounds, Kimiko was back to normal. She packed up some of the delicious food, a pair of clothes, and a few other useful items (such as some Shen - Gong - Wu) in a brown leather bag, and set out.

First, she figured she'd need some sort of transportation. This is why she brought out the Crouching Cugar. It could get her most of the way... Strangely. She didn't know how... But it would find a way!

After settling in on the thing, steering slightly, she silently thanked herself for learning how to drive young. She couldn't remember if she went back at 16 to get her driver's liscense. (Do they even need those in Tokyo?)

"Raimundo... I'm coming!"

??

"I'm coming Raimundo!" 'Kimiko' smiled, hauling her bag along, panting slightly. She had to make it look like Kimiko, but quite frankly she barely knew anything about the girl.

"You want me to get your bag? I can understand you're probably pretty worn out."

"Oh no... I'm fine..." She slung it over her shoulder, and gave a wide smile. He would do ANYTHING for this girl. Why weren't they together? Even if she _did _lose her memory.

"Well... We're almost there anyways. I mean... You're in all your snow stuff."

"Yeah... snow stuff that's a size too small!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" She smiled, her eyes wide with innocents. How did the girl manage to fit into stuff like what she was wearing at the moment? A small red, white and black plaid skirt, knee - high black fuzzy boots, white tights, and a red sweater with white fuzzy cuffs. To top it all off, she had a plaid hat with fuzzy lining at the bottom, which touched her ears with warmness.

Everything was a bit small, and she had no clue she was only suppose to wear low braids with that hat. It didn't matter, she'd be out of this crap after she got the fire anyways.

It was strange... The way it happened. It wouldn't give her a fire element nessecarily, but it did give her some sort of power. How Hannibal and Wuya knew this, she had no clue... She just guessed it was something Chase had said to them. Whatever... As long as she ended up with some sort of magic flowing through her veins in the end, it didn't matter what it was. She could have the suckiest power, and master it... Making it become great.

Raimundo on the other hand, look GREAT in his snow stuff. A forest green for his pants, an off orange colored boot, the same colored eskimo hat, and green and orange jacket... It fit his eyes, skin tone, and hair perfectly. It made him look extremely hot.

Perhaps if she stayed Kimiko, she could have Raimundo to herself. Of course, she would have to work with the whole memory factor, but it didn't matter once again. Nothing mattered besides getting that power... And possibly getting a little of Raimundo too.

Kyri wasn't all that fond of the snow, so she'd be happy to get to this stupid cave as fast as possible. "How close are we you think?"

"Closer than you would think..." Raimundo suddenly became more alert, attempting on seeing anything that could be some sort of a cave.

This could take longer than she expected...

??

Kairi shivered, putting on her extra clothes. It was really cold in antarctica. Not something she was used to at all. She normally had snow stuff she put on ALL the time while going outside in Tokyo, but here... She was screwed.

She didn't have her actual clothes, and had to go with these one size too big clothes. Black jacket, black gloves, black hat, black boots, and black pants. Everything was black... And she hated the non uniqueness to it.

But, whatever it took... She was going to get there before the time came. She just... Had to figure out where in the world it was...

??

Again, sorry for the short chapter... But at least I'm updating right? The big climax is coming up. You should be haaapy!

Only three more chapters! Tis like a countdown! I don't think I've ended a chapter story ever since... "I Do." Now, I believe that's a little pathedic, huh? Just one more story off my list! Call me excited but... Heh

Hope to have some love. Haven't gotton any reviews really on Chapter 6. Thanks to all who review and are reading!

-zesty-


	8. 8: Angel to You, Devil to Me

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Only three more chapters. Boy are we counting down! Lol!**

**Chapter 8: Angel to you, Devil to Me**

_(Angel to you, devil to me - The Click Five)_

"This cave looks really deep." Kyri gripped Raimundo's arm tightly, enjoying the closeness.

"We better camp here tonight..." Raimundo dropped his stuff. "We can start on this cave tomorrow morning, when there's a little light..."

She nodded, and dropped her stuff aswell.

"Tomorrow's our last day..." Raimundo muttered to himself. "Last day to get Kimiko back."

_Cha... Sure... _Was the thought going through Kyri's mind. Without Kimiko grabbing that fire, she would be dead... A cruel smile grew on her lips, but she quickly swiped it when Raimundo looked at her.

??

_"Hurry up!" She called, running ahead of him._

_"Damn girl you run fast!" He laughed, trying to catch up. He would normally be faster, but she must have been running on adrenaline, because she was going two gears faster._

_Laughing, she stopped, and waited for him. When he caught up, he immediately spoke. "Now what did you - whoa..." She had pointed forward, and for the first time he saw the sunset crawling away from them. "That's... Wow..."_

_"It's it pretty Raimundo?" She asked, her arm latched onto his._

_"Let me ask you something..."_

_"Sure!" She smiled, sitting on the dirt road._

_The grass was lush and sparkling with the ever glowing sun. The skies were painted with red, gold, yellow, and orange, along with the lightest tint of blue. It was a truly beautiful sight... Any person would want to see it at least once in their life._

_And, the hill they sat upon was perfect, because there were no trees on the horizon line to block the blazing warning that the big star they revolved around was leaving._

_"Since we're a little older... And since we're dating..." He flashed her a light smile, emerald eyes sparkling. " If I asked you to marry me... Would you say yes?"_

_She looked at him for a long time, trying to find a trace of a prank. Strangely, she saw none. Immediately thinking he somehow became better at hiding his lies, she jumped up and kicked him in the leg. "Don't mess around with me Raimundo Pedrosa!"_

_He was taken aback by this answer. He expected a yes, or a no... But, never 'don't mess with me.'_

_"I'm not!" He jumped up in his defense. "Really! I didn't! Gah! Stop kicking me!" He fell backwards in the grass, with her falling ontop of him._

_Her face was close to his..._

_His face was close to hers..._

_She was attempting to keep her weight off of him, close to straddling the brunette. His arms were above his head, and their breathing was fast._

_Then she lets herselt fall onto him, and kiss him passionately on the lips_

_He took his arms and wrapped them around her neck, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss._

_When she finally pulled back for air, she leaned in close to his ear. "I'm sure... I would say yes, if we were a little older."_

_Raimundo smiled, happy with the answer... And kissed her again..._

_They really kind of missed the whole sunset._

_??_

Kimiko figured it HAD to be it... It just HAD to be. She checked every other cave for the last basically day, and she hadn't found anything...

Carefully deactivating the Shen - Gong - Wu, she steathily walked into the cafe. Only after walking about fifteen feet, she saw up ahead Raimundo and Kyri. Anger boiled in her blood.

A trait she had always had her whole life was coming back to her now. She was no longer scared. Hell, if she just tricked Wuya and Hannibal, when she didn't even know who they were... She could do anything! Including get this 'fire' back.

Carefully going over to Kyri's sleeping bag, she yanked the pillow out from under her. Yelping the girl sat up and turned. "Raimundo, what - "She stopped, her eyes wide when she saw Kimiko glaring at her.

"You... How did you -!"

"Did you miss me? Please say you didn't brain wash Raimundo while I was gone..."

Kyri jumped up. "How did you escape?"

"It wasn't hard. Wuya and Hannibal fall for anything."

"How did you know - "

"Once again, it's not that hard to tell when someone's lying to you. Call it..." She smirked then, using something she remembered from a story. "Tiger instincts."

Kyri quietly squealed, and ran for Kimiko. Kimiko had no clue how to fight, but using her instinct and gymnastic skill, she figured she could probably figure out a way to do this.

Quickly dodging, she kicked Kyri in the back of the legs, making her topple over. Growling, Kyri swept kicked her, making the Japanese girl fall on her back.

Kyri tried to tackle her, but Kimiko caught the other girl in the stomache with her legs, in mid air, and pushed them outward as far as they would go, causing her to hit a wall.

For quite some time she didn't get back up, and that's when Kimiko tried to make her move. She did a flying kicked to the girl's head, but at the last second, the girl ducked and rolled, making Kimiko's ankle hit the wall, sending vibrations through her whole body.

As she tried to steady herself, Kyri nudged her head into the wall, but just before it hit, Kimiko yanked on Kyri's arm, making her hit her head too.

Both of them lay dazed on the ground, before Kyri straddled Kimiko and slapped her. She was about to slap her again, when Kimiko caught her hand, and rolled her over, now straddling her.

It went on like this for sometime, before groans from Raimundo were heard. They both stopped, Kyri ontop of Kimiko, hand pulled back for a punch, and Kimiko's hands ready to block.

??

When he sat up, he looked at the sleeping bag next to him. Not seeing a young girl inside, he paniced and jumped up. There he saw her smiling, and sitting by the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I just..." She sighed, lucky to be talking to him. "I was sort of hot from the fire, and I had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She didn't have enough energy to create a lying and convincing creepy dream.

"Okay..." He smiled. "Do you want some company?"

"I would love some..." She smiled as he sat next to her.

??

"She's gone!" Wuya growled, when she looked around.

"That little bitch, probably knew we were lying! Gah!" Hannibal hit the wall with his tentical like arm, and growled. "We need to do damage control."

"Let us go plan... Kyri better be doing her job right."

??

"Damnit!" She pounded her fist in the snow, not even cold from the blizzard going on outside. "I WILL get my fire back!"

The real Kimiko had been kicked out of the cave at the last moment... She had lost the battle, but that didn't mean she was going to lose the war...

??

Wow! Eventful chapter? I know that seemed like filler, but really it adds up to what's going to happen in the next chapter. Trust me, I've got it all worked out.

Only two chapters left, and I'm finally done with the story lol.

Are you all excited? Yeah... When I say all, I mean the few little people reading this story. That is okay though! Because I do have one or two people reviewing, and that makes me happy. I'm surprised i even have that many.

Special thanks to firecracker - girl... The only one who's reviewed right off the bat since I started updating quick. Another quick thanks to


	9. 9: Play With Fire

**Iced - Out Fire**

**Two more Chapters!! Yay! Sorry, I never finished my authors note last chapter. Lol, another quick thanks to twilight Eads for reviewing too! Thanks you too!**

**Chapter 9: Play With Fire**

_(Play With Fire - Hilary Duff)_

The day was dreary. Snow was almost covering the exit to the cave, and Kimiko had to sneak in where it was still dark, just so they wouldn't notice she was there. She would make her move... Just not now. There was no way that she would be able to do anything in the shape she was in... She needed rest.

By the time she woke up in the morning, she saw the remains of a campfire and breakfast. Scared they had made it too far down into the cave, she broke into a run, despite her injuries from the fight last night.

Anything could happen now... It was either do or die... A survive for her former self. She had come to think that everything they were telling her was completely true, and she wanted all of that back.

The great control over fire, the adorable friends, the sexy boyfriend... She wanted it all back...

She wanted the memories of the past... What? Three or four years of her life? She wanted all of those back. She couldn't remember anything before she came to the stupid temple... And the closer it came to the deadline, the more of her past life, even before the temple was slipping.

She was struggling to keep others close to her. Like, her father... What was his name again? What did he look like? Her best friend... Was it Keiko? How did you spell it? Keiko, or Kieko... Perhaps even Kiko.

Did her friend still look like her? Did she ever look like her? Were they even friends anymore? And what about that boyfriend... Kosuke? Was that Keiko's boyfriend's name?

"How about my mother?" She had found herself whispering. "What was she like? Did she sing me to sleep? When did she die? Were her eyes the same color as mine? Or do I have my daddy's eyes? Why... Why can't I answer any of these god damn questions anymore?"

She didn't just want the fire, because she was dead without it... She wanted that fire because it held her life.

Unknowingly to her, it held her pride as a Wudai Warrior on the Xiaolin Side... It held her love in the people she had come to know as family, and the people she so dearly loved. It held her hate in the people who had tried and screw things up for her and the people she held close... It held her tears for the times she just couldn't be strong enough...

That's why... At this very moment in time, she loathed Kyri more than anyone in the world.

She was going to take away her life by getting that fire... And ontop of that... She was going to take the precious memories Kimiko had created with people around her.

Ugh... Thinking about it made her want to punch a wall...

But, as she got deeper into the cave she noticed the light became more and more struggled... Soon, she was running in complete darkness. Who knows which way she was suppose to go... All she knew, from feeling her way around, there there were two ways.

It was going to be quite a long time before she caught up to them... And if she did, how in the world was she going to ever hide herself. 1.) She could walk right past them... Or 2.) She could bump right into them. Think of how much scare that would set off in poor Raimundo.

Either that, or the guy would whip her to the ground so fast, she'd be seeing stars for the next six years. That is, if she had that long to live.

Figuring it was about... down to the twelve hour count down to her death, she thought she might want to hurry.

But, how would she know RIGHT where to go? Would it really take her twelve hours? Would she even get there and die infront of Raimundo to give him the right to kill Kyri?

She hoped she'd at least get to see his face again...

Sadly, even without her memory... Kimiko found herself falling in love with that brunette, after only technically just meeting him.

??

"I cannot see a thing!" Raimundo growled, obviously angry about this whole situation.

"We'll get there in time..."

"It's been about two hours... We don't have that kind of time to spare."

"Relax Raimundo... Everything will be fine..." Kyri used a soothing tone, one she thought she had picked up off of Kimiko. Raimundo on the other hand, was suspicious of the tone. He should have been the one comforting her... Not the other way around.

She would be running around, going insane trying to find it... Even in the state of losing her memory...

Not... Being so calm. Kimiko would be in a panic. But nevertheless, he shrugged it off, thinking it came with her losing her memory for so long.

"I feel like we've been going in a circle..." Kyri must have sensed his thoughts, because that was something the real Kimiko would say.

"Well, we haven't turned in fore - " As if on cue, Raimundo's nose hit a wall. "Ouch."

"Rai... Are you alright?" She felt her way to the wall next to him.

"Uh, I'm fine..." He rubbed his nose, and felt a sticky substance. "Let's just go..." He kept wiping the blood on a towel in his bag.

??

Kimiko heard voices... Two voices to be exact.

One male.

And one female.

And since her eyesight was shot, she had extra hearing, just as everyone did when they were deprived of one certain sense.

But, her trail soon ended when the talking stopped. Wondering again with no senses to help her, she stuck her hands out infront of her, and began to move.

It didn't matter though... She was at least on the right track, all she had to do... Was not screw this up, and she would be able to find them.

Really, this was simply just a race of the blind.

She wanted nothing more than to have her memories back, and go back to the old way of doing things... Not having stupid little adventures that her whole team could not come on.

Raimundo never told her why the rest of them could not come, and quite frankly, she was really confused over it. All he said was, that he didn't want the others coming. Well, either he was lying, or he really didn't want them to go... But, then again why?

It would have been easier to watch out for her, so stupid girls like Kyri didn't take her spot. She knew that someone was bound to wake up... They couldn't all be heavy sleepers.

Walking further down the way, it seemed like hours before she finally saw light agin. Even a small tinge of it made her eyes burn, being in the darkness for so long. It pained her to know that Kyri must already be close to it, but she needed to act quickly, if she was going to have any say in her future at all.

??

"I can't believe we're finally here..." She smiled, her eyes shimmering with greed. Another thing that Raimundo never saw in her features.

"Well..." He said, a small hint of hesitation in his voice. That hint was, however, not noticable to Kyri, as she wavered in her place, happy to finally be done with this wretched journey. "You better go get it. We don't know how long we spent in this cave..."

She dropped her things, and slowly and dramatically walked over to the blue orb with hot, blue fire all around it. (Anyone play any of the "Legend of Zelda" games? The Poes that look like little fire people with hands, and they're different colors. I've seen them in The Orcania of Time & Twilight Princess)

She reached her hand up to touch it, already feeling the sizzling feeling, as though she were about to put her hand into a fireplace.

"STOP!" The scream echoed throughout the cave, and Kyri wouldn't have stopped, but it caught her so offguard, she fell backwards and onto the floor.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo made a move to go forward, but stopped when he heard the voice from behind him.

"Rai! Don't do that! She's not the real Kimiko!" Whipping around, he saw the same exact girl that was on the ground. Confusion spread in the air, as he looked back and forth between them.

Kyri, not saying anything, tried to grab the orb once again. Kimiko was quick on her feet, and plowed the other girl over, making her fall on her back. "Get away from that!"

Kimiko kicked, as Raimundo stood dumbfounded, and went to grab the fire. But, as soon as she reached up, Kyri grabbed her ankle, making her fall and hit her head. She already saw red substance falling to the ground... But she didn't care.

Poor Raimundo could only stand and watch in complete and utter confusion. Who was who, and which was which? He held his head, as he tried to focus on the two girls.

They had the same clothes, same hairstyles, same eyes, same face, same voice, same moves... Everything was the same! He was about ready to kick them both unconscious and pray to god one of them woke up before it was over.

Kyri stepped on Kimiko's face with her ballet flat shoe, only to have her ankle be thrown, and whipped to her side, so she went crashing to the floor. Kimiko crawled next to her, just as out of breath as she was, and pulled her hair down.

They were both about to knock the lights out of the other, but Raimundo saved the day. "STOP THIS!" He yelled. He didn't expect either to stop, so he added, "The real Kimiko would listen!"

Immediately, they both got up, and stood still, a rather big distance between the two so the tempation wasn't as strong.

"Now... I'm going to ask you, one question. And only the real Kimiko would know the answer to it... Even if she did lose her memory..."

Both the girls steadied themselves. Kyri thought she had the upper hand, because Kimiko had no memory... On the other hand, Kyri didn't know as much about this girl, as this situation called for. Both the girls were equally nervous.

"Question one..." He breathed, remembering when him and Kimiko had first faught after she lost her memory. "You told me a while ago... That, your father said if you go to far depths to get one of these, or if you catch one... It will show you how bad or good your future will be... You gave me a perfect one. What was it?"

"A leaf!" Kyri tried to sound sure of it. She had read somehwere, the kind of leaf you caught, the kind of future you would have... So, why not give it a try? What other things could it be?

Raimundo turned to the unknowingly real Kimiko. "I don't remember." He didn't pay much attension to hers, and simply went onto the next question.

"Question two..." He figured this question would be a little bit harder, but she could probably still remember. He was in pain for about a month. "You wouldn't do a tai - chi move infront of me... Why?"

"Didn't know how to do it?" Kyri guessed. She didn't sound as sure anymore.

"I still don't have a guess..." Kimiko looked down at the ground. She could feel Kyri's smirk going through her. She was going to lose... She was going to die. Didn't Raimundo see that the real Kimiko didn't have a memory? She couldn't answer correctly!

"Question three..." He looked at both girls. One seemed triumphant, even though no one ever told her she had one. The other looked sad and scared... Almost as though she were scared for her life. "I told you once, when we were walking... The one place I wanted to be. What was that place, and with who?"

Kimiko decided she wouldn't answer. She didn't even look at Raimundo this round, knowing that if she looked, she'd burst out crying because she could never be with him.

"You would probably want to be back at the temple, instead of on this mission for me... YOu'd wanna be with Master Fung, Dojo, Clay, Omi, and me." She answered, nodding with sincerety.

Raimundo figured Kimiko wouldn't want to answer, just as she hoped. "Question four... It's the last question." Those other questions didn't really matter... He just figured he should ask those, incase the two girls had the same answer. He wanted so dearly to hold the right one close, and to not make a mistake. "I asked you if you would say yes... if I asked you at that very moment to marry me... What did you say?"

This was it... The final question, and the final sway of the wind. Would Kimiko be swept off the edge, or would the wind knock her back onto the solid ground.

"Yes... I said... that I would when we were a little older." Kyri was sure she knew the answer. Who wouldn't want to be with Raimundo? But she sensed Kimiko was the kind of girl who wanted to be with someone for a while first...

"I don't know..." Kimiko looked down once again, tears scattering on the floor, falling from her face. Her eyes were hazed over.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the two girls... But, then his face softened, and he smiled. "Kimiko..." He breathed. Kimiko watched out of the corner of her eye, and saw him walk up the Kyri.

That was it...

It was over.

"Kimiko..." He said again, pulling his hands back as though he were going to tackle her with a hug.

"You aren't!" He forced her to the back of the cave, pinning her to the wall with his wind element strength, and held her there until she finally collapsed on the floor, the wind too knocked out of her to move. "Kimiko!" He hugged the real her.

She was shaken. She couldn't believe she was in his arms... It was insane. "But... I didn't answer any of the questions right."

"If you hadn't lost your memory you would have. But, you technically did..." He smiled, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "You see... I knew you had lost your memory, and I knew you wouldn't remember, not daring to give an answer, afraid to get it wrong. That's the real you... Now go up there, and get your fire!"

Raimundo grabbed her hand, and moved to the stone with her, but when she got close to it, he let go, letting her do this on her own. She put her hand on it, ready to take in that engery... To fill that void in her body.

But, another hand touched hers. Kyri's hand twitched lightly over hers. Her hair was falling out of her pony tails, and she had burned the blue contacts out of her eyes. She really wasn't Japanese at all... She had simply trained herself to look like that, with a little magic help. Really, she was an American girl, with small eyes.

The girl looked positively insane...

But, even though the girl's hand was over her own, she smiled and perked up. "Kyri..." She finally revealed the American girl's name to Raimundo, and he took a step backwards. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

??

Wow... A longer chapter than the usual updates I've put on here. So, this chapter was originally going to stop when he was picking which Kimiko was real, but... I haven't done a Xiaolin Showdown in a while, and I figured... You cannot just do a ton of stories WITHOUT having a showdown, now could you?

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter... The next one will be the last.

Leave me some love!

-zesty-


	10. 10: Everything

**Iced - Out Fire**

**The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story... And hey, check out this song... It's actually like a REALLY good song. Love it! One of my more favorite bands... For once, their voices are pretty unique.**

**Sorry to ramble. On with the chapter...**

**Chapter 10: Everything**

_(Everything - A Cursive Memory.)_

"A what?" Kyri's eyes narrowed.

Kimiko's eyes sparkled with delight for what seemed like the first time in forever. Raimundo looked a bit nervous, but had faith in the girl. "A Xiaolin Showdown... A battle, instead of a fight."

She nodded. "I accept your challenge Kimiko..." Her voice was back to it's normal tone, which was actually much different than Kimiko's... She must have been good at mimicing things.

"I wager my element." She knew it was a gamble, but at the moment, she didn't have anything else to stand on.

"And I'll wager it as well..."

"It's settled..." Raimundo started, his faith in the girl growing... Just as it had when she had won her first showdown. "Whoever wins, shall get the element of fire!"

The scenery began to change, as Kimiko explained. "Whoever is the first, to get through the blind tunnel wins..." There were stone walls that wriggled up in perfect and thick rectangles. Each tunnel had some twists and turns in it, but no dead ends to make the showdown move more quickly. Raimundo was put on a platform, above the rest, and although he couldn't see where either of them were, He knew he could still cheer Kimiko on.

"Gong Yi Tan Pie!" (sorry if that's wrong, I haven't done this in a while.)

??

Kimiko immediately put her hands infront of her, and began to run. She didn't care if she broke both of her wrists doing this... She just had to win. Running a little ways, they hit a wall, and she already heard on of them snap.

She cried out, and stopped for a moment, trying to see how bad it looked. But, to no avail, so she had to suck up the pain, and run at the same time.

??

Kyri took off, not making any preporation incase she were to run into a wall. She used her sense to try and get past all the turns, but the first time she figured there was a turn to the left, she rammed into the wall.

"Damnit!" She screamed, moving forward again. Unfotunarely, forward wasn't the way to go either, as she hit her face on the stone once again.

Finally being to dizzy to move, she sat down for a moment and literally dragged herself to the right. She had to keep going...

??

"So far... So good..." Kimiko breathed. She hadn't run into anything for a while, and she was becoming nervous and anxious. She just wanted the god damn maze to be over, so she could try and beat Kyri.

On top of that still, she didn't know how far the girl was. And that scared her... A lot.

She rammed into a wall, and cried out in pain again. For the other wrist began to throb, and the first broken wrist stretched. She shook her head to rid her eyes of the tears, but the pain was untolerable.

??

"Ugh!" Kyri stumbled, hitting more and more walls as she went. She was surprised she wasn't bleeding yet. As if on cue, the next wall she hit made a sticky and warm subsence flow down her face.

Looking up, she saw the light almost right infront of her. She felt her way to the dead end wall, and began pulling herself up.

??

Raimundo watched as she pulled herself over the wall. He bit his lip. The antisaptation was killing him!

The other crawled over the wall as well, and leaped for it without being fully out.

But, the footing was lowsy, and she missed it by just a few inches. The other one caught it, and the scenery began to change.

??

After the bright light was gone, he saw Kyri on the ground, screaming and pounding the ground. Blood was running down the side of her face, and she looked down right pissed. But, he couldn't hear her, as the bright light also made a melodic, although deafening sound fill the cave.

It began to shake, and the whole thing was going to collapse. Kyri got up, and ran out of the room, not wanting to get caught in it.

When the light died down, Raimundo saw Kimiko lying on the floor, unconscious. He scooped her up, and saw her face was a little bruised, and her hands were swollen... But, quickly taking the Orb of Tornami (don't quote me on that name) out of his bag, he let water flood about five inches of the cave floor. Safely knowing a few moments later, that it had probably rushed out of the cave, he froze it all with a wind attack.

Then, he began to skate as best he could on boots, with Kimiko bridal style in his arms.

They were finally going home...

??

Opening her eyes, she looked around. A moan escaped her lips, as she tried to sit up. Her wrists throbbed, and she had a massive headache. She felt hot to the touch, but shivered, claiming to be cold.

"What happened?" She mumbled, looking around the hospital wing. "Last I remember... Chase was dead and he shot - Oh my god! Who did he hit?" She wracked her brain for a moment, then gasped. "Me? He hit... me? But I don't feel -"

"KIMIKO!" Three people yelled at once, shotting to her bedside, and hugging her. She laughed for a moment, smelling all of their familiar scents.

As they backed off, Raimundo took her hand in his. "You told me, that in Japan if you went through great trouble, or caught one of these, it would tell you how good or bad your future would be... What was it?"

"A cherry blossom stupid." She looked at him weird, as everyone sigh in relief.

"You back..." He hugged her... He hugged her so tight, she thought he was afraid she would leave if he let go.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, what is going on? You never hug me like you're trying to kill me..."

"You do not remember?" Omi asked, stepping forward, and looking at her.

"Remember what? Ahh..." She put both of her casted hands to her head, to make the room stop spinning.

"You lost your memory lil'lady!" Clay smiled at her shocked expression.

"My memory?"

"And your element."

"My element? How does that work?" She was confused, and already had a headache.

"Let me... Uh... Tell you the whole story..." Raimundo smiled, and began telling his tale, the others also listening intently on the things they hadn't heard.

??

"And you've been out since yesterday." Raimundo finished.

Kimiko blinked. She couldn't believe it.

"So... Are you going to say something?" Omi asked, pressured, wanting to hear her reaction to this.

"Kyri sounds like a bitch in my opinion." She smiled, as they all sighed in relief once again.

Kimiko was finally back... And they made sure she was staying here...

??

He ran faster than her, calling back every so often to tell her to hurry up.

"Come on Kim! You've got to be fast if you want to make it!"

"Where in the world are you taking me!?" She laughed. Raimundo was much faster than her when she didn't have any adrenaline in her body.

It was one of those nights where it was perfect to be outside. The bugs seemed to stay away, the grass seemed to sway in a rhythm with the wind and birds, the temperature wasn't too cold, but wasn't too hot...

Everything was in sync with everything else... It was just the perfect way, to end a perfect day.

"Damnit Rai! You run fa - wow..." She breathed, at the scene infront of her. The sun was half way over the horizon, the other colors streaking out into the sky.

The normal clear blue air, was now splotched with scattered like of gold, yellow, red, and orange. Everything was so beautiful... The grass looked lush, and part golden from the rays reflection,

A newly formed pond from the odd rains had developed magenta lily pad flowers, and fish and amphibians a like splashing and playing in the water.

Birds chirped their beautiful songs, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Raimundo sat down, taking Kimiko on his lap.

"Do you like it here?"

"This sunset never ceises to amaze me..." She smiled dreamily, looking forward at one of the more pleasant and peaceful things in life.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the long needed relaxing time just hanging out with the other.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?" She asked, still soaking up the magestic glow the scene was giving off.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She chirped, now paying attention to him.

"If I... umm... err... asked you right now... To marry me..." He coughed at her look. "Would you say yes?"

She jumped up, pulling off an outraged face, as he automadically flinched, not wanting to get kicked like he did last time. "You idiot!" She pushed him into the grass and fell ontop of him, her lips teasingly close to his. "Of course I would..."

"Just to let you know though..." He smiled, trying to recieve a quick peck. It didn't work, so he continued. "I'm not actually proposing."

"You know... I'm sadly okay with that..."

She kissed him passionately on the lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around her back, and pulled her cloesr, never wanting the moment to end.

She smiled into the kiss and depended it.

It was a definately a well needed, and long deserved kiss.

??

**Yay! It's FINALLY over! You know, this is the first story I've completely since October 27, 2007. Isn't that a little sad?**

**Thanks all for... reading. Heh, can't say I had many readers toward the end, but you know... That's okay!! Hope to hear from some of you, so you can give me your love!!**

**Guess that's all I have to say. This story didn't turn out as awesome and successful as I wanted it to be. Well, I'll talk to you soon...!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
